


Various TXT Requests

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Requests [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, reader - Freeform, tomorrow x together imagines, tomorrow x together scenarios, tomorrow x together x reader, txt, txt imagines, txt scenarios, txt x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Requests for the group NCT Dream including scenarios, imagines, reactions, and most-to-leasts.Imported from my Tumblr @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l and @armytinyzenmoa
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Reader, Choi Soobin/Reader, Choi Yeonjun/Reader, Huening Kai/Reader, Kang Taehyun/Reader, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/Reader
Series: Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. You’re an Idol and you get injured on an Awards Stage

**Request** : Hi! can i request an txt reaction to you also being an idol and you get injured on stage while performing at an award show? Thank u so much

**Answer** : Hey there! For sure, love, the TXT boys are so sweet! I hope you don’t mind, but for variety purposes, I’ll be using another scenario as opposed to the **[ATEEZ sprained wrist]** one.

**Idol AU**

**Genre** : Fluff, Some Angst

**TW** : Injuries

**Word Count** : 1.2K

~

## Scenario

  * So although you’re primarily the visual of your group, you’re also a lead vocalist. With that said, your company wanted you to be the subject of the stage, so what better way to do that than to attach four red ribbons to you?
  * I should explain exactly what’s going on, shouldn’t I? So the whole concept of your title track was the Red String of Fate, and your company wanted to incorporate that into this year’s MMA performance. The idea was to have each ribbon looped around both of your wrists and both of your ankles, then your teammates would pull on them and seemingly try to pull you along with them. The ribbons would be tied loose enough to tug off when enough force is put upon them, obviously, and once they were all off you’d run to center stage and begin your bridge.
  * See, this was a really cool visual, actually, especially on a stage as big as MMA. And your boyfriend was equally astounded when the ribbons came out, stretching across the stage easily.
  * However, your boyfriend was not as amused when one of the ribbons didn’t fall off, no, instead you ended up being dragged across the floor with it. And although your groupmate was panicking like crazy, luckily the camera’s didn’t catch the reaction, you were able to finesse it to make it look like part of the show, and to those who didn’t know the original routine, it looked amazing.
  * But to those who did… not so much.



## Choi Soobin 

  * As soon as he saw you fall on the floor he was in shock. And this boy _literally_ almost had a heart attack when he saw you get dragged across it, it terrified him to the core.
  * He immediately looked up to your group mate who _just_ noticed that they were dragging you across the stage and saw the fear in their eyes and he knew there was a mistake.
  * He was impressed by how professionally you handled it, of course, it actually had a bigger impact with how it turned out then how it would’ve been originally, but he was still worried as hell.
  * After your stage was over you can bet your salary that he ran back there, immediately finding his way to your dressing room and running to your side as soon as the medical team cleared out.
  * _“What happened? Are you okay? Where are you hurt?”_ Questions first, congratulations later.
  * _“It’s just that the ribbon didn’t fall off as planned, I’m alright though! Don’t worry. Nothing’s broken, thank goodness, but my hip does hurt like crazy,”_ you frowned.
  * _“Oh! Soobin!”_ Your group mate walked in with an ice pack. _“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened.”_
  * “It’s alright, there’s no way you could’ve seen that happening,” Soobin slumps his shoulders. _“I’m just glad that you’re okay, (Y/N). Don’t push yourself, okay?”_



## Choi Yeonjun 

  * Oh you _know_ this boy was pissed.
  * He was scared when he saw you fall, but when he saw you get dragged across basically half of the entire damn stage he was _ready_ to throw fucking hands.
  * It was only when Soobin pointed out that your teammate was also panicking that he relaxed a little. Emphasis on ‘ _a little.’_
  * Yeonjun, like Soobin, was also impressed by how you handled the mistake. If it was any of the other members, he was sure they wouldn’t have turned what could have been a drastic stage mishap into a beautiful representation of fate like you did, but he’s getting ahead of himself.
  * Or maybe it was the proud boyfriend inside of him, but either way that didn’t matter because right now he was a Concerned Boyfriend.
  * After your stage finished he was quick to head over to your dressing room backstage. He had arrived just in time to see your teammate apologizing profusely, they were even crying along with you. But as soon as they saw Yeonjun at the doorway they were quick to excuse themselves.
  * On the way over, Yeonjun grabbed the box of tissues and sat it next to the table by the couch you were laying on.
  * _“Hurts a lot, huh?”_ Yeonjun asks. You nodded slightly and took a tissue, wiping the tears out of your eyes.
  * _“Was it noticeable?”_
  * _“What?”_
  * _“That it was a mistake?”_ You hiccuped. Yeonjun frowned.
  * _“I don’t think it was. You did well to make it look like it was part of the performance,”_ he says. He looks at the ice pack on your hip. _“I’m glad you’re not hurt too badly, (Y/N), and I can’t say be more careful next time since it was an honest accident, but don’t take it too harshly, okay?”_



## Choi Beomgyu 

  * So Beomgyu was literally the surprised pikachu face.
  * Not only did you fall on your side, but you were also _dragged_.
  * TXT just performed a few stages before yours, he knows damn well that that stage was anything but smooth, in fact, he very clearly remembers the staples on it that marked prop placement and the though alone made him wince, and maybe he teared up a little bit too, he just couldn’t believe that something like that happened to you.
  * He wasn’t really angry, per se, just surprised that your teammate didn’t realize the extra weight they were pulling along with the ribbon. But he was glad that you both handled it well enough to make it look like it was part of the show.
  * Unfortunately, unlike the other two members, he wasn’t able to run backstage right away to check on you. When he did, the security pushed him back and explained that the medical team needed some time to work, and he couldn’t stay away from the other TXT members for too long or it might have spelled scandal for them, so he was forced to go back.
  * When he was finally able to go backstage to check up on you, he passed your teammate, who explained the whole situation to him already, and also apologized to him for dragging his significant other for way too long.
  * When Beomgyu opened the door to the room he was glad to see that you were already resting, but he couldn’t stop the pang of guilt when he saw your tear-stricken face. He pulled up a chair next to you and sighed, brushing the stray hairs out of your face.
  * _“You really worried me back there, (Y/N), I’m sorry I couldn’t have come earlier, but I’m glad to see that you’re resting now. Take it easy, okay? Your health comes first.”_



## Kang Taehyun 

  * So if Yeonjun was pissed, Taehyun was definitely disappointed.
  * Like, how could your teammate not realize that they knocked you over? Or, more importantly, how did they not notice that they dragged you across the stage? It just sounded ridiculous to him, and it really annoyed him to no end. Not to mention the way you winced the first time it happened, it was almost like he felt the pain on his hip too.
  * He definitely gave a scolding to your teammate when he coincidentally ran into them first on his way to go to you. He was just in so much shock that he didn’t really know how else to channel it other than _“How dense can you be to drag a whole person that far?”_ But he was just worried for your wellbeing.
  * Once he had finally freed your teammate from his anger, he opened the door to the dressing room and closed it behind him gently. You waved him over with open arms and he sat next to you, letting you rest your head on his shoulder.
  * _“Did it look okay? I don’t want the fans to worry about me, they should be enjoying the shows,”_ you mumbled. Taehyun was surprised to see that you were more concerned about your fans than your own injuries, he does understand, but he was still reeling from when the whole incident happened.
  * _“You handled it really well, (Y/N). But, really, how’s your hip? You really took a fall there, and it didn’t look like it was just a bruise,”_ he frowns. You rubbed your hip gently, feeling the tender flesh beneath your hands.
  * _“The medical team said that nothing was fractured, but I’m going to have to sit here for the rest of the night. Can you tell me if my group gets called up for anything?”_
  * _“Of course, just take your time, alright?”_



## Huening Kai

  * Actually screamed.
  * Like, nearly ear shattering, he was in so much shock that he couldn’t hold it in, and it is of course justified. Luckily, it was drowned out by the cheering fans, who barely even noticed the mistake since you played it off so professionally that it looked like it was all a part of the show. But the loud cheers of your ever so supportive fans did nothing for the now constant ringing in Yeonjun’s ears, and the glare the older member gave him just made him more anxious.
  * Actually cried, too. Like Beomgyu, he knew that the stage was anything but smooth, and just the thought of you being dragged across it just made him really emotional, let alone actually seeing it happen to you. This boy is just so soft in general, and whenever he’s with you he’s even more soft, and all that love he’s got for you was on display.
  * As soon as he was able to, he ran backstage with Yeonjun, the older being sure to help shield his face since his makeup was slightly ruined thanks to all the crying, not that crying is a bad thing, it’s just that the never ending fan cams aren’t something either of you two need right now.
  * The was crumbled when you said you were okay, without context of the situation it would’ve just looked like he was putting on theatrics, but it felt like all of the stress and worry just evaporated from his body.
  * You 100% cried too when he said he cried. You two are on the same wavelength, after all, it was natural. But you both laughed when you heard Yeonjun groan from outside of the door, complaining about how you two were so in sync.
  * _“Don’t worry about me, Hyuka! As long as the fans saw that it was a good show, then I’m happy!”_
  * _“That’s the spirit to have,”_ Huening beams. _“But still, don’t try to hide your injury. Take a break, it’s not good to work while injured!”_




	2. Idol!Taehyun when his Selectively Mute!Reader tells him they love him

**Request** : (suppOsedLY) mute!reader thinks idol!taehyun fell asleep during their movie and tells him they love him but really taehyun’s awake🍼

 **Answer** : Awwww this is cuteeee! Also, I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to modify this so the reader is Selectively Mute, which in short terms is an anxiety disorder in which someone normally capable of speech cannot speak in specific situations or around specific people. Anywho, let’s try this!

**Idol / NonIdol AU**

**Genre** : Fluff, Light Angst

 **TW** : Selective Mutism

 **Word Count** : 0.6K

~

You stared at the rolling credits while you massaged Taehyun’s scalp gently, listening to his soft and even breaths on your lap. For once, your boyfriend had a day off and he was rather adamant about spending it with you and _just_ you. Ever since you had started dating him about a few months ago, it just seemed like you never had a moment alone with him. This was, however, to be expected, you were just a stylist at the company, and he was the idol. It was a miracle that he had asked you out at all, and you even surprised yourself when you accepted. But now, you had to admit, you’ve never been happier.

Though there was a slight nagging feeling at the back of your head, and you were determined to silence it. You and Taehyun had entered the relationship fully knowing about your medical condition, and he always reminded you that your condition didn’t precede you, which you would always be thankful for. And you would always be grateful for the fact that he took time out of his packed schedule to learn even basic sign language for you, but now you wanted to repay the favor, you wanted to pull more of your own weight in the relationship. Most of all, you wanted to trust Taehyun fully, and you wanted him to trust you, such is normal in a relationship, right? You just wanted what’s best for the both of you. And you found this day together to be the perfect opportunity to do so, you had known him for so long now and you were more than just comfortable with him. Knowing this, you were confident that today would be the day you would tell Taehyun that you loved him.

Well, that is, until he fell asleep.

Now you weren’t angry or disappointed in any way, you of anyone should know how busy his schedule is. You were just content to have him here with you right now, and you wouldn’t have asked for anything else. You sighed softly and turned the TV off. You took your time to study the way your boyfriend looked, and how peaceful he seemed.

“Taehyunnie,” your voice was small and soft with a lack of use. You cursed yourself silently because of the way it wavered. The nickname sounded better in your head, and you were a bit embarrassed now that you had said it aloud. “I love you.”

“What did you say?” Taehyun’s eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at you. A small squeal fought it’s way up your throat and your breath hitched. You thought that he was long asleep by now.

“You always said it to me… it’s my turn,” you whispered. Taehyun looked up at you with wide eyes, and you could clearly see the awe behind them. You had never really _spoken_ to him, which was nothing against him, it was more of because you two had never been _alone_ together. And now that it was just you and him, you felt perfectly comfortable with speaking to him. A large grin broke out on Taehyun’s face and he covered it with his hand quickly.

“An angel.”

“Hmm?”

“Your voice sounds like an angel,” his eyes were filled with glee and you looked up at the ceiling, not that it would do anything for the rising blush on your face, but you were more afraid of becoming a blubbering mess if you looked at Taehyun any longer. “(Y/N).”

“Mm?”

“I love you too, always,” Taehyun’s smile softens and you smiled back.


	3. TXT’s Reaction to Finding Out that their S/O is a Mermaid

**Request** : Can you do a TXT reaction to finding out that their S/O is a mermaid?? Aquamarine gave me this idea 🥺✨✨✋😞🤧

 **Answer** : This 🥺 is 🥺 such 🥺 a 🥺 blessed 🥺 concept 🥺 Yes, of course I can do this!

**Idol!TXT AU / Mermaid!Reader AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : None

**Word Count** : 0.6K

~

##  **Choi Soobin**

It was entirely on accident, well, ish. Soobin had always wondered why you tended to stay away from water, and now it makes more sense. It was Huening who jokingly brought up the idea that maybe you were a mermaid, like in the movies, but Soobin was definitely _not_ expecting it to be true. So when he splashed you with water while you were doing your night routine and you collapsed on the ground he had an actual panic attack. One, because you hit your head on the sink so you were knocked out, and two, because you now had a mermaid tail. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. Like… did you need more water? Did you need to be dried? What if you can’t breathe _because_ there’s no water?

And that’s how you woke up in the bathtub completely submerged in water. Don’t worry, you were able to explain everything to Soobin and save his racing heart. And he’s so cute about it, he has so many questions, but he doesn’t want to annoy you or make you feel awkward, so you have to remind him that it’s okay!

**_“So, just to be sure, when you’re a mermaid I don’t have to put you in water?”_ **

##  **Choi Yeonjun**

Yeonjun is a very _touchy_ partner, so to say. He likes to do things with you. Cuddles, holding hands, shopping, he’ll do anything. And you’d usually do _everything_ with him too. So he was kind of hurt when you told him that he couldn’t take a bath with you. It’s not like he’d escalate it, he just wants to be with you. But, he let you go and do your thing while he laid down and sulked on his bed. But when he heard something crash from inside the bathroom, he came running to make sure you were alright. He unlocked the door with the key and ran in. You grabbed the shower curtain to hide the tail, but he had already seen it all. Then he… he just left. He walked out of the bathroom and took a moment for himself. What… what did he just see? You called him back in and explained everything to him, and he finally understood why you were so adamant on not getting too wet.

**_“Now that I know you’re a mermaid… can I join you?”_ **

##  **Choi Beomgyu**

The two of you were on a walk next to the river one evening, not many people were around, and the evening was certainly one to marvel at. You were just kicking a few stones out of your path, you know, like anyone would do, when you ended up slipping and rolling down the small slope. Beomgyu ran up to you, understandably concerned, but glad that the water broke your fall. But I’m sure anyone could imagine what he was thinking when he saw a mermaid tail instead of legs. The first thing he did was rub his eyes, then he pinched himself, then he looked around to make sure that no one else was around before he ran up to you and helped you out of the water. But, due to both your lack of mobility and Beomgyu’s lack of muscles, the two of you ended up just sitting at the edge of the river waiting for you to drive off.

**_“I take it that we can’t go to the beach any time soon, huh?”_ **

##  **Kang Taehyun**

Taehyun actually… figured it out? Kind of? Like, he knew you liked to stay away from water, and he remembered this movie that Huening made him watch about how people who are secretly mermaids tend to stay away from water. And he brought it up one day and you were just “how did you know?” Now, Taehyun, fully thinking that this is a joke and deciding to just play along, simply said “oh, I was watching a movie about it.” So you can bet your life on the fact that Taehyun was _very_ shocked when he heard you mutter “stupid Aquamarine exposing all of us.” Taehyun made it clear that he was just kidding earlier, and now you’re both in an awkward situation. You ended up telling him everything about it, or at least, everything he had to know, and he understood perfectly.

**_“Interesting, so I’m guessing that I’m not going to be able to meet your parents any time soon, will I?”_ **

##  **Huening Kai**

Kai, bless his soul, it was after he watched this movie where he was _certain_ that you were a mermaid. You acted so much like the character, after all, and he was set on proving it. Of course, he could never force a transformation out of you, he’d feel so bad. So instead, he decided to ask you questions alluding to the fact that he knew you were a mermaid. Stuff like, “oh I wonder if the sand in the sea is softer than the ones on the beach” or “how could someone throw so much trash in the ocean? I’m sure the fish under there are suffering, right (Y/N)?” Of course, you yourself started catching on to his little game, so one day you decided “why not?” and dumped a glass of water on your legs and Kai was so excited! He found it so cool that he had a mermaid for a girlfriend, and he had to hold himself back from announcing it to the world.

**_“That’s so cool! I can’t believe this! You’re like actual magic!”_ **


End file.
